rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grinch
The Grinch battled Ebeneezer Scrooge in Xtreme Rap Battles 9. He was played by Teddy Drummund. He also battled Shrek in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 8. Information on the Rapper The Grinch is a green creature that lives in a cave on a mountain above Whoville. He despises Christmas and all the joy all the Whos have on the day. He and his only friend, the dog Max, form a plan to try and steal all of the things that he thinks makes Christmas great, only to be shocked when they are still happy. Seeing this, his undersized heart grows 3 times bigger, and he gives all of the things back and decides to live in Whoville. He was created by Dr. Seuss. Lyrics Xtreme Rap Battles 9 Verse One: An old wrinkle thinks that he can beat me? Hardly! After this battle, you'll be deader than Jacob Marley! How many versions of your movie could they possibly make? At least ONE should be good, how many times does it take? With my special, we got it right the very first time! I'm from a Dr. Seuss book, it's not hard for me to rhyme! I'll take you now, and put you in my Christmas Cart, My hatred for you grows 3 times bigger, just like me heart! Verse Two: I'm coming back to make this battle tight as my shoes! Speak clearly old man! You make less sense than the Whos! Head back to the boarding school, since your father made you go, Just try me, my disses are as cold as the snow! Verse Three: I'll rhyme a rap battle blizzard, and blow down your house! Steal everything, even crumbs to small for a mouse! You have no fasion sense, walking around in a night gown, I've stolen gizmos and gadgets that were less tightly wound! Now right here, i'll lyrically rip you apart, limb by limb, Until you look even more pathetic than Tiny Tim! I'm a lean, mean, and green one, the worst you've ever seen! Turn up your hearing aid, so you know what I mean! EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 8 Verse One: Well, look what we got, what you gonna do? You're just like Christmas, 'cause I absolutly hate you! Yo, just forget about your wish list, I'll beat you so bad, you'll start singing "Where are you Christmas?", Are you starting to cry do I hear a boo hoo? I'll steal this battle like I stole Christmas from Cindy Lou Who! I'll hang you by your ogre ears from a tree stump! Just do us all a favor and go back to your swamp! Verse Two: Get ready for my verses, 'cause i'm about to own ya'! Lord Farquad is the one who should have got Princess Fiona! Listen to yourself, your rhymes are terrible! Me and you in this battle isn't even comparable! How the hell am I supposed to show my respect, To this ugly ass creature that they call Shrek? Don't worry bud, there is nothing left to say, I'll come down on my sleigh and save the whole entire day! Category:Xtreme Rap Battles Category:EpicRapBattles10's Battles Category:Teddy Drummund Category:The Grinch Category:Characters Category:Joseph Greenwell